


Black and White

by Fallen_eagle



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_eagle/pseuds/Fallen_eagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't wait to get my soul mate. Not because I'll be able to see colour but because then I'll have someone to share my life with."<br/>"Yeah. I could see that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I sat at my desk silently counting the seconds on the clock at the front of the class until the day was done. _Tick Tock._ Looking around the classroom silently noticing every movement someone made, that was one of the things we could do as we only saw in black and white. _Tick Tock._ My mom says she can see the colours, so can my father and my teacher. Even some of my classmates can see the rainbow colours. _Tick Tock._ But that’s because they’ve found their soul mate. Sometimes someone will meet their soul mate when they have only just begun classes but most times it’s at the year 15 school meet. So almost everyone has theirs. _Tick Tock._ My mom says I’ll see the colours soon. But the students at my school say I’m a colourless. Someone without a soulmate. I’m starting to believe them too. _Tick Tock._ I’m almost a year 17 and their two people left in my class that don’t have a soul mate. One of them is me. The other one doesn’t want a soul mate, that happens every once and a while so they don’t get one. It’s not common but does end up happening. _Tick Tock._ Not me, I want to see the rainbow, the colours, and the sky. I want to take the soul mate classes. I want a soul mate.

          My best friend says having a soul mate is like having someone who will always catch you when you fall. My teacher says that soul mates will only ever be the opposite gender from you. My brother says that he doesn’t care about the colours all he cares about is her. My mother and father say the same thing. My neighbor says seeing black and white after seeing colours is heartbreaking. I have to agree even though I don’t have one yet. For what does a colourless person know about soul mates? Almost nothing.

          What I do know, is that soul mates don’t have to be defined by gender or age or year or skin. So I know my teachers wrong. I know that having a soul mate will be as confusing as not having one has been. It’s like waiting for a lost present you cant wait to open. And that’s true I can’t wait to find out who my soul mate is. I haven’t told anyone this but I hope she has long hair, grey eyes, a tall posture and she’s like me. I can’t wait to meet her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for small chapters

  “Hello class, welcome to the last day of year 16. I hope you are all excited for year 17? Well today since it is the last day will be mostly composed of cleaning up the room for the next year 16. So let’s get to it!” My annoying teacher; Mrs. Jones called us to attention and in reply to her idea of cleaning, the class groaned.  
            “Great another day of cleaning.” My best friend; Astrid McKay leaned over across the aisle just to tell me this. It’s true Mrs. Jones always has us cleaning something. I swear we haven’t learned a single thing. But that could be because most of the students around me won’t be returning. Most will head to their soul mate to find out what they want to do next and the others will head straight into the work force.  
            As Mrs. Jones left we all started to clean up the classroom and put things away. No one spoke a word as we did this, no one ever does because we don’t know who will come through that door next. That cursed dark wooden door. After we had finished we broke into our groups me and Astrid hanging out by the far back window.  
            “Hey Astrid, Jordan! Whatcha guys doing for summer?” Blaith, walked over. I don’t really know the kid but Astrid does surprisingly.  
            “Oh I’m going to go visit Michel, over in Fox.” Astrid replied smiling. Even though Fox was at least a seven hour drive never underestimate the power of soul mates.  
            “What about you Jordan?”  
            “I’m staying around town, might visit the lake. Nothing really planned.” He nodded at my answer, its what most people would be doing if they hadn’t planned to go see some one like Astrid had.  
            After my comment the bell rang, a sharp twang of school being over. Saying goodbye to my friends and enemies I started to walk home. The wind rustled the laves of the grey trees and I stopped hearing something you don’t typically hear in the town of Heartdale. A moving truck.


	3. Chapter 2

        I couldn't believe my eyes, I mean its not everyday you see one. Even so who in there right mind would move to Heartdale? The most excitement we've ever seen is when Aron refused to even have a soul mate, he'd met the one his perception just didn't change. That's all the excitement we've ever seen keeping our title of "The quietest town to the north." My house was just passed them so my feet of course kept moving towards the action. I looked around for a second keeping an eye out for who might move here.  
        And that's when I saw _her._ Her hair fell down to the bottom of her grey sweater. a beautiful shade that slowly as she turned around turned to the darkest shade of blue I've ever seen. It was almost the color of the sea. In the midst of seeing her my mind hadn't recognized the fact that I could see color. The smile on her face showed that she too saw the colors for the first time. Maybe some excitement could be welcome.   
        Boot laced feet walked towards her and I held out my hand towards her. "Hi, names Jordan Adams. Who are you?"  
        "Quinn Becads. I'm from Ivy-mist. You from around here Jordan?" Her voice was music to my ears humming a slow and beautiful melody. Her hair was an amazing shade of brilliant gold. Her eyes were forest green and her smile was all my mind could process. "So is this just me or are you seeing color too?" Jolting me back to the present her voice chimed again and I looked around startled for a second that I could see color.  _Color._  
        "I- I wasn't even thinking about it but yeah. So does that mean?" My voice paled in comparison to hers. Hers reminded me of the birds song where mine was like hitting rocks with a stick.  
        "Soulmates, yeah I guess so. Has anyone ever told you that your hair color is just amazing? I mean I'd never be able to pull off that shade of red. And your eyes are stone grey it reminds me of..."  
        "The river stones, yours I could fall into and never touch the bottom." I blushed for a second recognizing the words I had just said and her laugh. Her laugh reminded me of the wind chimes and I smiled. "Well do you want a tour of our amazing town?" I asked reminding myself that she probably had never seen the town though she had just moved here.  
        "Yeah sure." I gestured to my side and we started walking for the first time seeing the world as it was made in color.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm posting these from another site and hOW DID I LIVE WITH THESE SMALL CHAPTERS??? No seriously how did I survive? How did my readers survive???

        "That's where the school is." I told her pointing over to the building that stood in the center of the town. "I live two doors down from where you are." Our feet kept tapping the ground rhythmically, like the world had not only become so colorful but full of music as well. Neither of us noticed the looks we got as we passed by the brick building. Slowly we walked into the forest that marked the edge of town.   
        "This towns pretty cool I must admit. At first when my parents told me we were going to be moving here, I thought it might be freezing or just so boring but maybe..." She gasped as a small bird flew past us, and the soft breeze guided the petals that blew from the trees to a new home.     
        "Maybe?" Bringing the focus back to the conversation we were in the middle of I smiled, she reminded me so much of myself.   
        "Maybe it'll be better then I thought." The last words brought us back to reality as a head of dark brown hair walked up to us a grin on the petite face. I smiled and waved recognizing the style of facial expressions she had. Astrid, of course she would follow us over here. It was common knowledge that the new soulmates went here. Not even consciously, it was sub-conscious to walk here as we stared at the new colors around us.   
        "Jordan!" Her voice paled in comparison to Quinn's, but then that was to be expected.   
        "Hey Astrid, meet Quinn." I gestured to the tall girl who stood at my side.  
        "Cool. I'm Astrid." 


End file.
